Kehidupan Kos
by coretankecil
Summary: Ini adalah catatan cerita si Mayuzumi yang apatis harus menjalankan hidupnya di kos yang menyebalkan. Ada bapak kos si pro catur yang suka memperbudak anak-anak kos, ibu kos cantik yang diam-diam menjiwai sifat lambe turah dan matre, anak dari pemilik kos yang mencoba merebut adik sepupu tercinta nya, dan teman sekamar yang menjadi buronan preman Amrik. (WARN : OOC, Sho-ai)
1. Pengenalan

Suasana tenang di depan kos cowok ditemani suara oseng-oseng dari warung terbuka dan pindahnya bidak-bidak catur. Di sana ada dua pria yang sedang serius memikirkan strategi layaknya komandan perang dan wanita cantik bersurai merah terang sedang memasak ayam untuk menu warungnya.

Pemuda bersurai silver tersenyum kecil ketika strategi di papan hitam putih berhasil. Akhirnya dari sekian hari ia lewati, kemenangan ada di tangannya. Dia perlu pamer ke instageram dan membuat proklamasi kemenangannya dari taruhan bersama pak tua di depannya.

Sebelum mulai cerita, alangkah lebih baiknya saya memperkenalkan karakter yang akan bermain di _fanfic_ ini.

Pemuda itu bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro, mahasiswa semester 5 dengan jurusan Ilmu Komputer sebagai minatnya. Hobinya nyinyir, _loli, _dan adek sepupu. Bahkan file di laptopnya punya segudang suara loli untuk obat stres akibat laporan katanya. Anaknya yang apatis hingga tidak mengikuti organisasi apapun ditambah mata kuliah yang sedikit karena sifat ambisnya di awal semester membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pengangguran di kos. Makanya pemuda berwajah madesu itu selalu menjadi sasaran ibu kos untuk dijadikan babu dan tempat sampah untuk bahan cerita nabi-nabi dari bapak kos.

Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan sepasang suami-istri pemilik kos yang selalu murah hati untuk mengingatkan hutang-pihutang penghuni kos cowok kesayangan mereka.

Bapak yang sedang mikir tapi wajahnya tetap _santuy_ di depan Mayuzumi adalah pak Akashi Masaomi. Bisa dibilang orang yang paling tajir di komplek, suka menyedekah 100 ekor sapi tiap berkurban. Mayuzumi dan saya masih tidak tahu darimana uang berlimpah kayak susu tumpeh bisa ada di tangan pak Masaomi. Menurut suudzonnya Mbak Reo si tukang _laundry_ yang dikuatkan oleh gibahan para kaum hawa mengatakan kalau bapak kos menggunakan jampi-jampi dari teman anaknya biar dapat uang lebih banyak ketimbang menghandalkan pendapat dari kos (anak-anak kos tidak dapat dipercaya untuk membayar uang sewa tepat waktu). Walaupun begitu, ustadz Liu yang dulunya mualaf tetap senang aja menerima sumbangan dari pak Masaomi di hari kurban-kurbanan.

Bodo amat, Menurut Mayu, halal itu yang penting sembelihnya pake basmalah.

Tuhan bersama orang-orang _santuy_. Makanya pak Masaomi selalu makmur.

Selanjutnya, ibu kos sekaligus pemilik warung di depan kos adalah Akashi Shiori. Walaupu umur menginjak angka 40an tapi suka dijuluki Ibu muda karena wajahnya yang cantik dan anggun. Ngaku hobi masak dari lahir. Ibunya ini tidak senang bergosip dan terlihat kalem dengan perkumpulan ibu-ibu lain, tapi di belakangnya menjadi ratu lambe turah yang suka gibah tetangga-tetangga. Diam-diam punya sifat riya' melekat sampai tulang. Seperti gelang emas tiba-tiba jatuh di depan dagangan sayur pak Kiyoshi Teppei, terus pamerin foto pacar anaknya yang cantik dengan alasan jatuh dari dompet, atau anting perak yang tiba-tiba nyangkut di helaian surai merah terangnya dengan alasan _'maaf baru sih anting-antingnya makanya suka nempel-nempel'_. Makanya jangan percaya dengan makhluk bernama ibu-ibu di dunia ini.

Siapa pacar dari anaknya? Itulah yang dipermasalahkan oleh Mayuzumi saat ini. Seiring berjalannya cerita, kalian akan tahu sendiri.

_Tuk _(**SFX** bidak ratu bergerak di atas papan catur)

"Ya ampun nak Chihiro. Sudah tiga tahun kamu main sama saya tetap aja kalah." Yang disindir hanya menggerutu kesal. Padahal sudah pakai strategi di yutub tetap aja terbaca sama pak tua bersurai merah gelap di depannya.

"Saya tidak mau pamer nanti kualat sama yang tua, pak Masaomi." Padahal strategi itu sudah ia pelajari selama seminggu demi pertandingan ini.

Pak Masaomi merapikan papan caturnya. Kopi yang sempat terabaikan pun akhirnya diminum. "Sudah dibilang panggil saya Ayah, nak."

"Saya kan bukan anak pak Masaomi."

"Iya.. tapi jadi kakak ipar Seijuurou." Pak Masaomi cengir, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Mayuzumi yang merengut.

Nah ini yang dipermasalahkan oleh tokoh utama. Taruhan pertandingan ini adalah…

Mayuzumi harus merelakan adik sepupunya, Kuroko Tetsuya, untuk dipinang oleh anak pemilik kos, si Baginda Kanjeng Gusti Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya sama Sei masih pacaran, masih bisa ditikung cuma sekali senggol. Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Kembali menikmati kopi buatan istri tercintanya, lalu menjawab sarkas penghuni kos nya. "Percaya lah. Seijuurou lebih ganteng dibandingkan dengan wajah _desperate_ mu."

_Aku tidak percaya kalau bapak yang pake sarung gajah bungkuk ini bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris._ Mayuzumi tidak bisa menutup mulut nya. Bahkan sempat mengabaikan ejekan dari pak tua di hadapannya.

"Emang Chihiro berani tikung Te_cchan_? Mending sama si Sei-_chan_ lah, biar memperbaiki keturunan wajah datar kayak dada Mbak Masako." Ibu kos mulai lagi dengan kerjaannya, nimbrung percakapan mereka ditambah nyinyir tentang pesaing kos yang tidak jauh dari komplek mereka.

"Bu Shiori.. Tetsuya tidak bisa punya anak."

PRANG! (**SFX** bunyi piring jatuh)

"HAHH KENAPA?! DIA SAKIT?! ATAU KANKER RAHIM?!" Sepasang suami istri kompak menyerang si mahasiswa jurusan ilkom dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"DIA COWOK! ASTAGAA BAPAK IBU SEKALIAN!"

Mayuzumi memjiat keningnya. Pusing menghadapi dua Akashi sekaligus dalam satu hari dibandingkan berkutat dengan koding programnya yang terus eror. Ingin rasanya tadi menggunakan toa dan berorasi agar mereka sadar dari delu_shit_ mereka.

Padahal anak tunggalnya suka masuk instageram IP award univ, nilai sempurna pula. Otak Mayu mulai menciptakan hipotesa kalau kedua orangnya melakukan bedah otak ilegal ke anak mereka. Mereka aja sengklek begini.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, nak Chihiro. Seijuurou kan belum _ena-ena_ dengan dek Tetsuya." Jeda, Masaomi menghabiskan kopinya sampai ampas terakhir. "Banyak jalan menuju surga duniawi."

Pak tua Akashi kembali ke posisi _santuy_, bertongkak lutut setelah meletakkan papan catur di sampingnya. Semakin pusing memikirkan darimana Masaomi dapat kata kekinian itu. Terus kalimat terakhir itu maksudnya apa? Emang bapaknya pernah ke surga terus balik lagi ke dunia dan menguasai komplek Teiko mengalahkan pak Shirogane? Ah lupa, namanya juga surga duniawi.

Terus emangnya beliau tahu kalau anaknya belum _ngewew_ sama Tetsuya? Kemarin Tetsuya pincang-pincang pas jalan itu maksudnya apa?

"Kemarin kata Te_cchan_ kakinya keseleo gara-gara main bola takraw sama Sei _and the genk_. Masa kakak sendiri gak tau sih?" Sahut Shiori dari warung nya dan masih melakukan aktivitas masak-memasak.

_Fyi _aja, keluarga Akashi memang bakat menjadi dukun dan bisa baca pikiran orang. Mayuzumi mulai goyah untuk percaya dengan gosip si bencong Reo.

Bukannya tidak tahu. Kemarin dia sudah tanya kepada Tetsuya. Eh, tapi wajahnya memerah dan Akashi memberi alibi agar Tetsuya tidak membicarakannya kepada kakaknya sendiri.

Dan juga.. sejak kapan Tetsuya suka takraw? Dia kan bisanya cuman basket, walaupun lempar-lempar gak jelas.

Muka Mayuzumi ditekuk. Sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Sisi putihnya bilang tidak boleh _suudzon_, tapi sisi bangsatnya bilang tidak boleh _husnudzon_.

Sementara dua bapak-ibu kos mengeluarkan seringai layaknya orang antagonis di sinetron saluran tivi naga. Oh, rupanya kalian tahu toh penyebab Tetsuya pincang. Bahkan saya sebagai penulis tidak tahu.

"Jadi.." Semua mata menuju kepala keluarga Akashi. "Kami sudah memberi diskon setengah harga, terus kau membaginya lagi dengan si Nijimura yang pacarnya suka kasih makan mulu ke kamu.." si Mayu masih bingung arah pembicarannya ke mana.

"Kami ga butuh apa-apa, hanya relakan Tetsuya jadi menantu kami sudah cukup."

"Iya nih Chihiro.. percaya aja sama Sei. Dia anak yang baik-baik kok."

_Suka lempar-lempar gunting itu masih dibilang anak baik? Anak psikopat iya._ Mayu malas menyahut dan memesan makanan untuk mengisi perut kosongnya yang sudah seriosa minta asupan.

Sekali lagi, Shiori menggratiskan makan siang Chihiro. Sekarang Mayuzumi tahu sifat keras kepala Seijuurou berasal.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Mayuzumi tidak menyangka dapat kos enak, nyaman, dan dinilai kelas _bonjour_ ini. Ditambah, pemilik kos tersebut adalah orang tua dari adik kelasnya yang kurang ajar karena pernah digunakan hanya untuk mengalahkan adik sepupunya sendiri sebagai pemain bayangan.

Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya asal klik gambar di website cari kos. Yang penting ada _wi-fi_ dan dekat dengan kampus.. eh malah dapat yang melebihi ekspektasinya. Bahkan di tiap kamar punya kamar mandi, ada _water heater_ pula. Seharusnya kamar itu diisi dua orang, tapi dia punya banyak tabungan sehingga bisa ia gunakan untuk bayar satu tahun untuk tinggal di sana.

Berniat membayar di awal, eh si Ibu kos kasih diskon setengah harga. Kata bu Shiori, beliau diceritakan sama anak tercinta nya kalau ada kakak kelas yang nyewa kos di tempatnya. Padahal, Mayuzumi tidak cerita ke siapa-siapa terkecuali Tetsuya biar adiknya bisa datang berkunjung kalau merasa kesepian.

Pada awalnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro mengira kalau adik kelasnya yang bangsat itu hanya meminta maaf hanya dengan cara yang berbeda. Tapi pemikiran itu goyah ketika suami-istri Akashi suka kepo dengan Tetsuya.

Katanya pengen punya anak imut nan cantik seperti adik sepupunya, tapi ingat umur dan bisa encok kalo tekun main kuda-kudaan tiap malam.

Setahun kemudian di tengah malam, seseorang mengetuk (baca : menggedor) pintu kamar Mayuzumi. Awalnya ia kira si pelakunya adalah Miyaji yang ngajak mabar mv baru _girl band _korengan atau si Moriayam yang sedikit-sedikit minta ajarin _fortran_. Mayu yang sudah siap dengan _lightstick _dan baju berwajah idola nya, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan orang asing berwajah preman. Bibirnya tidak terlalu santai sehingga Mayu sempat takut sama sosok itu.

Apakah pak Masaomi dendam karena dirinya hutang mulu? Atau bu Shiori yang kesal karena si Mayu tidak mau memberitahu tentang adik sepupunya?

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, wajahnya terlihat melas. Berasa kucing habis disiram air got sama bu Shiori, padahal cuman curi lima ekor ikan tongkol.

"Mas.. _jenengan _sendiri kan?"

Mayuzumi tahu maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Tapi entah kenapa telinga nya sensi dengan kata _sendiri_. Efek habis memutuskan orang karena alasannya menemani adik sepupu nya yang jomblo.

Lho, siapa seseorang itu? Masih menjadi misteri, kawan-kawan.

"Iya. Abang gak dapat kamar?" Mayu nanya balik.

"Iya nih. Padahal deket sama kampus. Tapi kata bu Akashi hanya kamar ini yang masih bisa ditempati dua orang."

_Kasian. Ya udah deh, terima aja. Kasian tegang mulu. Harus dilemesin._

_Bibirnya._

"Yaudah. Tinggal sini aja. _Betewe_, kamar ini didiskon setengah harga. Jadi, kamu bayarnya cuman seperempat."

"SERIUS?!" Si preman itu bukannya masuk, malah sujud syukur di tengah lorong. "Inilah rejeki anak sholeh."

_Mukanya gak meyakinkan_._ Yakin dah gak bisa adzan._

.

.

.

.

.

Di atas tadilah latar belakang dirinya bobok bareng dengan Nijimura Shuuzou si muka preman bimoli (bibir monyong lima senti). Satu tahun lebih muda, adik tingkat Miyaji yang sama-sama barbar karena sesama teknik mesin, punya segudang cerita dari negeri liberal. Ceritanya berasa film-film eksyen di tipi, bahkan Mayu yang apatis diam-diam menilai kalau ceritanya seru dan perlu sekuel.

Kalo bisa, preman Amerika nya datang ke Jepang dan si Mayu bisa aksi keren biar nambah kegantengannya. Siapa tahu Tetsuya pindah haluan dari setan merah itu.

(Novelnya beneran ada lho, si Niji sok2an masuk ke rumah kosong di LA terus nyelamatin anak-anak yang kena culik)

Ada sih sekuelnya, tapi _genre_ nya jauh dari kata _action_. Bisa dibilang, pemeran utama yang _kakkoi to tsuyoi_ itu malah menjadi manusia tidak berguna di dunia seperti budak cinta.

Kedua pemeran utama saat ini menjalin hubungan cinta. Mayu tidak jadi ngepens sama cerita nya.

Kulitnya merasa gatal tiap sepasang kekasih itu manja-manjaan dan suap-suapan di warung Bu Shiori. Untung dia selalu diberi jatah makanan buatan pacar Nijimura tiap dirinya berkunjung.

Sialnya, pacarnya itu adalah Himuro Tatsuya, Mayuzumi kenal lewat pertandingan basket.

Jadi, selama ini yang sering dibilang Niji 'si cantik nan kuat layaknya _wonder woman_' itu rupanya si Himuro.

Emang iya sih si Himuro itu bercerita kalau dia pernah tinggal di LA dari kecil. Tapi yang diceritakan cuman si 'Taiga ini.. Taiga itu..' dasar _brother complex_.

Ah, dia lupa terkadang si Himuro bercerita tentang 'Shuu' nya. Itu toh panggilannya kepada Nijimura **Shuu**zou. Bagus amat.

Dan juga.. si Himuro pernah hinggap di masa lalu seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sudahlah.

Cerita ini akan dipenuhi dengan romansa segibanyak dan hal lainnya yang membuat hari-hari Mayuzumi tidak tenang. Ini adalah hukuman dari saya untuk orang yang terlalu apatis seperti pemuda ubanan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kalah melawan pak Masaomi dan menjadi babu dadakan bu Shiori, Mayuzumi langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang produktif, rebahan. Jangan salah, rebahan mengeluarkan banyak energi karena capek diam di tempat tidur mulu dan tangannya pegal gara-gara baca novel ringan digitalnya.

KLEK (SFX suara pintu dibuka)

Tanpa menoleh pun, si Mayu tahu orang yang memasuki teritori nya. Si preman monyong itu baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya. Mukanya yang kucel luar biasa membuat Mayu enggan menatapnya. Syukur-syukur tu anak sadar diri, terlihat dari kegiatannya yang ambil handuk. Niat mau langsung mandi, Nijimura penasaran dengan kegiatan Mayuzumi yang masih asyik dengan _smartphone_ nya.

_Dasar generasi merunduk._

"Ngapain lu? _Nyolo_ pake gambar adek lu?" Datang-datang malah ngajak berantem. Pengen rasanya bibir itu digunting dengan senjata kesayangan keluarga Akashi.

"Emang kenapa? Mau ikut?"

"_Idih_.. masa _engas_ sama adek sendiri sih."

"Yang penting bukan adek kandung. Masih bisa diajak ke KUA terus _skidipapap_ deh."

"Tapi dia cowok, bambang. Dasar pedofil humu."

"Lha, Himuro bukan cowok?"

Keadaan langsung hening. Nijimura kalah telak.

"Hah…" Nijimura menghela napas lelah. "Kita berdua emang _engas_ ya."

"Kita?! Elu aja kali, Ji. Gua gamau ikut." Mayuzumi nyolot tidak terima.

"Anjir! Awas aja elu _colay_ lagi di kamar."

"Itu olahraga gue Ji! Otot Jari sama senjata gue butuh dilatih!"

"TAEK! Ruangannya jadi bau, goblok."

"Pake semprot pewangi ruangan apa susahnya elah." Jeda, Mayuzumi mematikan ponselnya. "Gue aja gak protes kalo lu _ena-ena _dengan Himuro."

"Tapi gue buang benih di tempatnya, Mayu."

"Di tempat gundulmu. Belum sah goblok."

"BODOAMAT ANJER! YANG PENTING AING GA JOMBLO KAYAK ELUU!"

"ANJENG! SOPAN SAMA KATING LU WOY!"

"OGAH! APATIS GITU!"

"GUE HAJAR LO JI!"

"AHHHHNN LU SENTUH LAGI W BOGEM LU!"

"OHHH JADI ITU TITIK LEMAH LUU! SINI W SENTUH LAGI!"

Sementara di luar kamar, terdapat dua pemuda bersurah merah dan biru sedang berdiri di ambang pintu yang tertutup. Suara desahan dan erangan membuat wajah si biru manis memerah tak karuan. Si merah langsung merangkul pundak si biru dan berkata,

"Ayo Tetsuya.. kita tidak boleh ganggu waktu mereka."

Yang dipanggil Tetsuya ragu untuk beranjak. "Tapi Akashi_-kun_.. kakakku sama kak Niji.."

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun kak Nijimura nanti tidak bisa berjalan kayak kamu kemarin, hehe. Kita makan aja dulu, Ibuku sudah siapin makan siang."

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menurut dan mengikuti si anak tunggal keluarga Akashi pergi menuju halaman depan kost.

Di waktu yang sama, di dalam kamar Nijimura dan Mayuzumi,

"MAYUZUMI TEME! JANGAN CEKEK-CEKEK LEHER AING LAGI!"

"Biarin! Biar sampah masyarakat kayak elu cepat musnah dari bumi."

Chapter ini hanya memperkenalkan karakter utama dan latar cerita. Saya akhiri dulu tulisan ini dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

**TBC**


	2. Episode 1

_**Fyi. Alasan diriku menggunakan nama karakter bolak-balik karena ada beberapa karakter yang nama keluarga nya sama :'v seperti Akashi dan juga menurut sudut pandang tokoh utama ea. Lalu, pak Masaomi memanggil nama kecil Mayuyu dan Kuro karena udah merasa anak sendiri. Yah.. walaupun masih soon to be father in law sih.**_

_**Puk-puk untuk Pak Masaomi dan Seijuurou.**_

"_Kak.. lagi apa?"_ Suara merdu mengalun indah di telinga anak tunggal keluarga Akashi. Sayangnya, pertanyaan itu bukan ditunjukkan ke dia.

Melainkan ke pemilik telepon yang sedang dipegang oleh Seijuurou.

"Oh ini rupanya penyebab Tetsuya tidak mau menelpon aku sampe subuh. Sudah ada yang _booking_."

Si lawan bicara telepon terdengar kaget. _"Lho.. Akashi_-kun_? Kok hape kakakku ada di kamu?"_

"Kakakmu kebo nih sayang. Habis makan malam malah langsung tidur." Beruntung Seijuurou bawa _headset_ ke pos siskamling. Kedua tangannya bisa bebas membunuh nyamuk-nyamuk jahanam yang mau isap-isap kulitnya. Tidak ada yang boleh isap-isap kecuali Tetsuya nya tersayang.

Tunggu.. kenapa dia bawa hp Mayu ke pos siskamling?

"_Tumben.."_

"Mungkin saking apatis dan ter-tidak produktif satu kos, si Chihiro tidak punya semangat hidup."

"_Jangan gitu ih, Akashi_-kun._"_

Seijuurou terkekeh, dia tahu kalau Tetsuya menangkap gurauannya. "Panggil nama kecil dong. Akashi nya ada tiga di _fanfic_ ini." _Hilih_ alasan. Padahal Nijimura dan teman-teman (read : budak) mu biasanya manggil kamu pakai marga keluarga.

"_Hehe. Maaf aku lupa, Sei_-kun._"_

Akashi Seijuurou mulai _engas_.

"Panggil aku lagi dong, Tetsuya."

"_Sei_-kun._"_

"Lagi."

"_Sei_-kun._"_

"Lagi."

"_Ih. Sampai kapan? Matahari terbit?"_

"Sampai hembusan terakhir kalau bisa."

"_Dower nanti bibirku."_

"Gak apa. Semakin enak dicipok."

Oke, anak kesayangannya pak Masaomi memang sudah _engas _dari awal mengangkat panggilan_._

"_IH! Udah ah aku matiin! Bilangin kakak jangan tidur setelah makan. Nanti gemuk kayak mantan suami nya ibu kos ku."_

Akhirnya sambungan diputus sepihak karena tidak dapat menjinakkan anak orang yang sedang birahi dadakan.

Di waktu bersamaan, sang Ayah menepuk pundak anaknya. "Seijuurou, gantikan aku main catur sama nak Nijimura."

Si anak mengeluarkan tawa remeh ke Ayah, sifat durhaka nya sudah totalitas sampai ujung dendrit. "Kalah?"

"Bukan. Nak Nijimura lebih payah ketimbang Chihiro."

"WOI! GAK BISA INI! PASTI PAK AKASHI PAKE PELET KAN?!"

Kepala Niji langsung dipukul pake tongkat pentungan.

"Heh! Udah malem." Tegur Masaomi langsung.

"Habis manusia macam apa main sepuluh kali tetep menang? Setan iya."

Masaomi terkekeh ramah, tapi terdengar mengekspresikan sikap remeh. "Ginilah contoh orang sirik tapi tak mampu."

"Crot."

"Eh, mulut."

"Maaf pak, penulisnya _typo_."

Jangan percaya sama monyong, pak Masaomi. Bibirnya penuh dusta.

Seijuurou menginterupsi. "Maaf mengganggu nih, om-om sekalian."

Nijimura manyun. Tidak sudi wajah gantengnya disamain dengan om-om. Hendak protes, tapi suatu benda panjang dan lonjong menutup bibir seksi nya.

"Shh." Masaomi menekan bibir maju Nijimura pake tongkat petungan lagi. Ingatkan Masaomi untuk mensucikannya pakai tanah sebanyak tujuh kali setelah ini. "Ada apa, Seijuurou?"

"Chihiro belum bangun juga." Telunjuk tuan muda mengarah ke pemuda ubanan yang terkapar di tepi pos. "Seharusnya obat tidur dari Shintarou tadi hanya berefek 2 jam. Tapi kenapa dia masih tidur?"

Masaomi mengecek jam di dinding. Benar juga. Sekarang sudah tiga jam sejak mereka meracuni pemuda malang itu.

"Nak Nijimura.." Masaomi memanggil.

"Iya pak?" yang dipanggil pun menyahut.

"Kamu encerkan berapa tablet?"

Jeda sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat. "2 tablet."

Bapak-anak keluarga Akashi kompak mengusap wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kak Nijimura, aku tahu kakak goblok. Tapi jangan kebangetan."

"Lho?! Tapi di tulisannya 2 kali sehari!" Nijimura nge gas karena tidak terima disalahkan.

"Tapi bukan berarti dikasih sekaligus, bambang." Kepala keluarga Akashi pusing mendadak. "Kita harus nunggu jam 12 biar efek obatnya hilang. Setelah itu, baru bisa mulai ronda."

**Kehidupan Kos**

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**

**Main Character : Mayuzumi Chihiro, Nijimura Shuuzou, Akashi Masaomi, Akashi Shiori, Akashi Seijuurou, dan Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, cinta segi tak hingga, OOC**

**Daftar Pustaka = Masaomi, Akashi. 2019. Studi Probabilitas Kedatangan Pria-Pria Hidung Belang di Depan Kos Bu Masako serta Penangkapannya Menggunakan Metode **_**Misdirection**_** dari Mayuzumi Chihiro. **_**Jurnal Kehidupan Kos, **_**Episode 1.**

Seingat Chihiro, dia tidak punya banyak dosa selama hidupnya di dunia ini.

Mari kita mengesampingkan dosa zina dihasilkan pada tiap malam minggu yaitu menghabiskan tisu dan sabun untuk ritualnya.

Dia masih berbakti kepada orang tua, sayang sama adik sepupunya (entah rasa sayang yang ke arah mana), menuruti perintah orang yang lebih tua seperti disuruh untuk mencuci piring di warung. Bahkan ia selalu menjadi voluntir dadakan dalam kegiatan memijat punggung bapak kos yang sedang encok.

Mungkin keberadaannya yang tipis bak makhluk tak kasat mata menjadikan malaikat lupa untuk mencatat kebaikannya. Makanya, dia selalu kena musibah yang menguras fisik dan batin. Seperti sekarang.

"Jumi sayang, jangan melamun. Nih, ada mijon traktiran pak Masaomi." Teman sekamar mendaratkan minuman isotonik ke wajah tampan Mayuzumi.

"Makasih." Jawab Mayuzumi jutek.

"Gak boleh gitu, Chihiro. Nanti gak berkah." Seijuurou yang sedang bermain catur bersama Ayahnya ikut nimbrung.

"Kalau manggil yang lebih tua itu harus sopan, bocah."

"Seijuurou manggil kamu gitu karena mencoba untuk mengakrabkan calon kakak iparnya, nak Chihiro." Eh pak Masaomi juga ikut menyahut.

"Terserah. Sumpah aku capek dengan kebangsatan kalian. Padahal aku sudah susah payah menghindar masakan dari bu Shiori, eh tetap aja kecolongan. Tadi cuman minum mesenkopi (plesetan nama merek minuman yang ada di daerah si penulis)."

Semenjak dirinya menginjak semester kelima, Mayuzumi selalu dipaksa untuk ikut ronda bersama bapak kos yang juga merangkap menjadi pak RT. Karena keapatisan Mayu yang sudah terkontaminasi sampai ke keping darah, tentu saja ia menolaknya.

Walaupun dia tidak pernah berkontribusi di dunia, kemampuannya yang suka mendadak muncul kayak jelangkung menjadi senjata dalam kegiatan ronda. Setidaknya, dia dilahirkan dengan kemampuan yang berguna di sekitarnya.

Bukan keluarga Akashi namanya kalau ada kata menyerah di kamus mereka. Ingat kata pak Masaomi. Banyak jalan menuju surga duniawi.

Artinya : menuju kebaikan aja banyak jalan, apalagi menuju keburukan.

Kelebihan mereka yang banyak koneksi seperti Seijuurou memiliki sahabat dari Fakultas Kedokteran menjadi nilai plus untuk menjalankan aksi mereka.

Nijimura? Tinggal sogok lembar merah bertuliskan angka nominal tinggi langsung nurut kok.

"Sori _bro_." Nijimura menepuk pundaknya, tapi langsung ditepis seperti terkena najis.

"_Bra bro bra bro_ matamu. Katanya sahabat sekamar sehidup semati. Tapi malah bersengkokol sama mereka." Sumpah, Mayuzumi tidak mengarang. Nijimura yang dulunya masih menjelma menjadi maba alias mahasiswa bayi berkepala tuyul yang cuman bisa iya-iyain kakak tingkat, pernah bersabda seperti itu.

Kalau perlu, ia harus merekamnya dan membuat sitasi atas nama Nijimura Shuuzou dan menyertakan tahun terbitnya kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir maju nya.

"Untung Shintarou bawa suntikan. Jadi gak kelihatan pas kak Nijimura menginjeksikan obat tidurnya ke minuman tadi." Celetuk Seijuurou yang masih berkutat dengan permainan caturnya.

_Kenapa gue ditemukan sama otak-otak kriminal seperti ini sih?_

"Jangan berlebihan, nak Chihiro. Biasanya di tipi-tipi juga kayak gitu triknya." Sahut pak Masaomi seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Ya sudahlah. Orang sabar disayang Tetsuya, kok. "Ya.. jadi, kalian butuh bantuan apa lagi? Tangkap si Haizaki yang suka curi celana dalam nya para penghuni kos bu Masako? Kan dia udah pensiun."

Anggota pak Masaomi sudah tetap, dari tiga bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu sedang heboh-hebohnya celana dalam hilang di kos Bu Masako yang tidak jauh dari kos sepasang suami-istri Akashi. Itu juga berpas-pasan dengan musim maba yang katanya banyak yang seger untuk dipandang, dari maba _unyu-unyu_ seperti Tetsuya hingga badan _bohay_ seperti Momoi Satsuki. Kebetulan kumpulan dari golongan objek pencuci mata itu menetap di kos nya musuh bebuyutan Bu Shiori.

Kos Bu Masaomi adalah kos campur, tapi diseleksi secara khusus untuk cowok. Kalau cantik seperti cewek dan mempunyai aura yang cocok di golongan submisif, pintu terbuka lebar untuk mereka. Untungnya Tetsuya lulus seleksi tanpa syarat apapun, jadi Mayuzumi bisa berkunjung lah walaupun diganggu oleh kehadiran pacar adik sepupunya.

Meskipun begitu, dia tetap bersikap wajar. Kalau berdua saja, orang ketiga nya adalah setan. Sudah hukum alamnya begitu.

"Si Haizaki masih di rumah sakit gara-gara jurus gue, Jum. Tuh kan, udah gue bilang. Jangan kebanyakan nonton _botol kecap_ kalau gak mau pikun di usia muda."

_Fyi_, keadaan si pelaku masih tidak memungkinkan untuk beraktivitas dan di opname akibat serangan jurus maut si Nijimura ditambah amukan para makhluk-makhluk penghuni kos Bu Masako.

"Gue kan udah bilang kalau dia pensiun. Makanya congek gak usah dikoleksi." Mayuzumi mencoba untuk menebak kembali. "Usir pak Takeuchi yang masih _kekeuh_ minta balikan sama Bu Masako?"

"Hahaha. Si gendut itu masih belum berani lawan pisau nya Masako."

"Terus apalagi?! Duh, besok gue ada praktikum." Keluh Mayuzumi frustasi.

"Chihiro lemah ih. Aku di jurusan Fisika yang notabene nya banyak laporan masih bisa ikut ronda." Celetuk Seijuurou yang sedang membereskan papan catur. Lelah karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Lha bukannya elu jurusan bisnis ekonomi, Akashi?" Tanya Nijimura heran.

"Aku _double-degree_ kak Niji. Yang Fisika udah ngejalanin satu tahun sebelum ambil jurusan bisnis." Mayuzumi sih sudah tahu, toh dia selalu apdet IP award di ig. Mayu sampai bosen lihat wajah anak tunggal keluarga Akashi selalu terpampang tiap semester. Apalagi ditambah _quote_ sok bijak di sampingnya.

Biasa, orang ambis liatnya nilai mulu. Beda dengan Nijimura yang sibuk demo sana-sini.

"Anjir ngapain?" _Mesin aja mabok, apalagi Fisika cok._

"Uji kepintaran, hehe."

Nijimura manyun. Bingung harus kagum atau kesal.

"Woi. Gue masih butuh jawaban supaya bisa ada alasan untuk maafin dosa kalian." Mayuzumi mendumel karena topik pembicaraan sudah melenceng.

"Idih. Emang Chihiro Tuhan?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Ya udah. Awas aja pas di pengadilan, gue aduin semua kenistaan kalian ke malaikat."

"Iya-iya, nak Chihiro. Maafin bapak ya. Habisnya senang aja ngeliat kamu marah terus dibandingkan pasang wajah kayak mayat hidup."

Padahal di awal sudah dibumbuhi kalimat permintaan maaf. Tapi ternodai dengan kalimat selanjutnya. Chihiro bingung maksud dari bapak kos.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada kasus sih. Maling sudah musnah. Setidaknya kalau ada kasus lagi, Chihiro bisa bantu. Hasilnya kan bisa jadi bahan kampanye untuk angkatin saya lagi jadi kepala RT." Jelas pak Masaomi panjang lebar. Semua tepuk tangan terkecuali Mayuzumi yang merasa tidak memiliki keuntungan sama sekali.

"Kamu ada untung pahala, bisa hapus dosa gara-gara zina mata. Jangan lupa kemampuanmu itu ditemui oleh anak saya pas SMA."

Pada akhirnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak dapat membantah mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chihiro, tadi Tetsuya pesan kalau habis makan gak boleh tidur. Nanti gendut."

"Salah siapa bangsat."

Sepertinya Mayuzumi harus percaya dengan ramalan di _website_ primbon weton seperti Midorima Shintarou. Tadi siang pas lagi masak indomi bareng si bersurai hijau itu bilang kalau anak yang kelahiran Minggu Kliwon itu sedang sial. Anak Fakultas Kedokteran selaku bawahan setia si sulung Akashi itu bilang bahwa Mayuzumi harus puasa seharian agar menghindari kesialan.

Mayuzumi kira, itu hanya alasan agar si Midorima bisa ambil porsi miliknya.

Rupanya kita tidak boleh _suudzon _mulu di dunia ini.

Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Tetsuya sudah jadi milik orang lain. Analogi yang pas untuk seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mau tidak mau, dirinya harus ikut ronda.

Ronda di kelompok pak Masaomi dibagi dua _shift_. Seijuurou dan calon kakak ipar nya dapat kloter pertama untuk keliling komplek.

Setidaknya bocah merah itu masih dapat ditoleransi kehadirannya dibandingkan dengan Nijimura yang suka adu mulut, walaupun isi percakapan mereka hanya tentang si dewi bulan bersurai biru muda yang selalu masuk di aku ig mahasiswa/i cantik.

"Kau juga, Seijuurou. Jangan sembarangan buka hp orang lain. Aku heran bagaimana caranya kau tahu kata sandi ku."

"Aku nebak aja. Eh rupanya benar, pola nya lambang gamma. Terlalu mudah."

_Haruskah gue percaya omongan Tante Reo tentang ilmu gelapnya keluarga Akashi?_

"_Betewe_, apa-apaan dengan nama kontak Tetsuya? Kok pakai emot cium?"

"Suka-suka gue lah. Hp punya gue." Jawab Mayu sewot.

"Tetsuya kan adiknya Chihiro. Kata Almarhum Darwin, kita gak boleh kawin sama hubungan darahnya dekat walaupun jauh seperti hubungan sepupu kayak kalian."

"Gue tahu kok. Gue juga udah ditolak sama Tetsuya." _Tapi gue gak bisa maju dari masa lalu_. Kalimat akhir ini tidak mampu dilontarkan oleh Mayuzumi. Tidak tahan dengan sakitnya hati yang sudah terluka.

Seijuurou yang menangkap maksud curcolan Mayuzumi langsung bertanya lagi. "Gak mau coba tembak lagi?"

"Anjir. Gak takut Tetsuya gue ambil?"

"Enggak lah. Biar Chihiro bisa ngerasain udah ditolak dua kali."

"Bangsat."

"Kasar mulu daritadi.."

"Elu memang perlu dibangsatin karena elu orangnya terlahir dari keluarga bangsat yang sudah nge bangsatin gue dan menjadi manusia bangsat di dunia ini." Dibalik wajah songongnya, Seijuurou sedikit tercengang. Baru kali ini Mayuzumi ngomong panjang lebar.

**BRUMM… NGEENNG **(**SFX **motor ngebut)

Percakapan antar calon adik-kakak ipar dihentikan oleh suara motor berisik menggema di tengah komplek. Bahkan mereka hampir ditabrak oleh motor tersebut.

"Dih emangnya komplek ini tempat arena balap?" Mayuzumi hanya bisa menggerutu karena tidak mampu meneriakkan pengendara ugal-ugalan tadi. "Bilangin ke bapak lu, pasang rambu lalu lintas biar gak kayak tadi."

Akashi Seijuurou diam, tapi terlihat dirinya tidak mendengar protes dari pemuda di sampingnya. Mayuzumi mulai takut.

"Kok diem? Situ gak kesurupan dewi ular kayak Hayama kan?"

"Enggak. Kesurupan lucifer."

"Bisa ae candaan lu. Dikit lagi gue ketawa."

Mengabaikan sarkas dari pemuda ubanan di sampingnya, Seijuurou mengeluarkan isi pikirannya barusan. "Ngomong-ngomong, di sini gak mungkin jadi arena balap. Aku curiga sama si motor honda tadi, apalagi dia kayaknya dari kos bu Masako."

Mayuzumi mengetuk tiang listrik tiga kali sebelum menanggapi ucapan Seijuurou. Sudah jam tiga.

"Bisa aja lewat jalan tikus."

"Lewat jalan tikus gimana? Kos nya paling ujung komplek kok. Sampingnya pagar bata. Tinggi pula."

"Pak Takeuchi yang terusir?"

"Yee Chihiro sendiri lihat kan tadi bodi nya gimana? Kalo bapaknya pake motor honda, pasti kedua bannya kelihatan kempes."

Kedua nya hening, hanya suara tokek yang menghiasi suasana malam. Mereka terlena dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi langkah mereka sama-sama menuju ke kos bu Masako.

Dua pasang netra menyapu sekeliling mereka, tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

..sampai mereka menemukan sebuah celana dalam nyangkut di pagar depan kos bu Masako. Jatuh dari jemuran pun rasanya tidak mungkin. Semua penghuni jemur nya di belakang kos karena takut kejadian seperti Haizaki datang lagi.

"..kok lengket-lengket sih celana dalamnya?" Gumam si pemuda ubanan.

Seketika dia ingat dengan ritualnya tiap malam minggu. Mayuzumi langsung membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat.

"_Nying_. Bekas _colay_ rupanya."

"Makanya jangan disentuh sembarangan. Siapa tahu itu pelet." Celetuk Seijuurou di sampingnya.

"_Faquy_. Siapa sih yang naruh benda gitu di sini?" Pengendara motor ugal-ugalan terlintas di pikiran kedua pemuda pelaksana ronda. Mereka saling menatap.

"Masa sih orang tadi?"

"Tapi siapa lagi, Chihiro? Anak selevel Atsushi gak mungkin buang benih sembarangan. Bahkan dia nya gak pernah ngelihat benih nya sendiri." Benar juga, anaknya bu Masako terlalu polos untuk melakukan itu.

Juga.. si Atsushi yang disebutkan barusan sedang ikut bu Masako ke luar kota.

"Ya udah nanti lapor aja sama pak Masaomi. _Shift _kita udah habis."

.

.

.

.

.

Kabar kolor berlendir pun sudah sampai ke ketua ronda. Awal mengira, Mayuzumi dapat gaji lembur. Namun, perkiraan itu musnah karena kenyataannya Masaomi menaruh jadwal ronda tambahan untuk kelompoknya.

Mayuzumi kurang tidur. Minuman mesenkopi tidak dapat melawan kantuk. Bahkan baru kali ini dia disuruh oleh dosen untuk menutup pintu dari luar ruangan.

"Nih Chihiro, ibu kasih kamu susu. Gak sehat lho minum kopi mulu." Shiori menyerahkan segelas susu cokelat hangat ke Mayuzumi yang setengah jiwa nya masih di alam mimpi.

Mayuzumi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun tapi tetap menerima minum dari ibu kos yang baik hati.

"Ih mas Mayuzumi sumpah mukanya makin jelek lho kalau lesu." Tutur Takao Kazunari, pelanggan setia di warung bu Shiori ketimbang warung bu Masako. Shiori tentu senang karena terbukti makanan buatannya banyak yang suka.

Padahal, si mata rajawali manis itu hanya numpang modus dengan calon dokter maniak primbon weton.

_Cantik-cantik kok goblok.. suka sama dukun_.

"Maksudmu, aku udah jelek dari awal?"

"Ganteng menurut standard lokal. Aku kan berdasarkan standard internasional."

"Cih. Jangan bawa-bawa pelajaran dari jurusanmu. Aku ini bukan besaran pokok yang perlu standard internasional untuk melakukan pengukuran."

"Lah itu bawa-bawa pelajaranku."

Maklum saudara-saudara, jurusan Fisika adalah impian si pemuda madesu sebelum ditolak lewat jalur undangan.

"Kamu ngapain di sini? Kata Midorima dia ada praktikum sampai malam."

"Ih aku juga tahu kali. Aku kan _chat_-an sama Shin_-chan_, hehe."

"Ya udah situ pulang aja. Ganggu pemandangan."

"Jangan gitu ah, mas ganteng." Takao toel-toel pipi Mayuzumi.

"Katanya jelek tadi."

"Aku pake standard lokal."

_Semprul_.

"Aku mau nanya nih, kok mas sering terlihat di depan kos kami? Hayo modusin siapa?"

_Modusin Tetsuya_. Mau jawab itu tapi sepertinya ada berita penting untuk si Takao yang menjadi salah satu penghuni kos bu Masako.

"Kalau kamu lihat aku sama Seijuurou, berarti kamu lihat orang yang pakai motor honda yang suka bolak-balik di depan kos?"

Takao mikir sejenak. "Lihat tapi gak terlalu jelas sih mas. Soalnya pake jaket hitam mulu." Jeda. "Tapi aku gak tahu dia ngapain, soalnya buram."

"Kamu ngapain jam segitu belum tidur?"

"Lembur mas. Ngerjain laporan." Jawab Takao jujur.

Oke, anak yang duduk di depannya ini bisa digunakan. Bukannya peduli, Mayuzumi takut kalau pemuda itu memberi pelet ke Tetsuya. "Mau bantu gue ga? Soalnya bu Masako kerja di luar kota, gak bisa dilaporin nanti panik."

"Tergantung bayarannya, mas."

"Gak ikhlas itu namanya."

"Aku cuman menerapkan hukum kekekalan energi."

Mayuzumi nurutin aja. Takao gampang disenggol kok.

Dia memajukan wajahnya, lalu mengisyaratkan mahasiswa semester baru itu ikut maju.

Tinggal bisik tiga kata ajaib, makhluk manis di hadapannya langsung takluk.

"_Celana dalam Midorima." _Sengaja melakukan jeda, lalu lanjut berbisik. _"Belum dicuci. Masih khas aroma nya."_

"OKE MAS, SIAP!" Mayuzumi tidak peduli mau diapakan celana dalam Midorima oleh seorang Takao Kazunari. Yang penting, dia harus menangkap pengendara _engas _itu segera sebelum mantra peletnya kena Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu ngapain betah di kamarku, Kazunari? Sekarang suka nya kemari. Ah, cakep juga pantunku." Kakak sepupu dari jurusan sastra sekaligus pacar dari Moriayam alay, Izuki Shun, heran dengan tingkah Takao. Padahal pada saat dirinya dan Tetsuya bahas tugas sastra, Takao langsung minggat karena gak ngerti apa-apa. Apalagi pantun garing yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Izuki.

"Iya. Telinga Kazu_-kun_ gak panas lagi pas denger bahasa dan pantun kak Izuki?" Tetsuya pun ikut bertanya. Dia butuh diskusi dengan kakak kelasnya tentang tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen.

"Enggak kok. Aku mau jalanin tugas negara."

"Bilang aja disuruh sama kakakku buat nangkapin orang mesum."

"Kok Te_cchan_ tau?! Akashi buka mata batinmu ya?!"

"_Ngawur _ih. Emangnya Sei_-kun_ itu dukun?"

_Emang iya._ Batin kedua mata sipit manis itu.

"Aku tahu dari kakakku sendiri. Dia bilang aku juga ikut ngelihat biar bantu Kazu_-kun_. Kak Izuki juga sudah ku kasih tahu. Soalnya tempat kak Izuki langsung ngehadap depan kos. Apalagi lantai dua, enak dilihat kalo dari atas." Jelas Tetsuya. Takao pun akhirnya paham. Pantas saja mereka tumben gak tidur sampai jam tiga.

**BRUMMMM… **(**SFX **suara motor baru sampai)

Takao langsung refleks mengintip dari jendela kamar. Si pengendara motor honda tertangkap oleh satu..

..oh bertambah jadi tiga pasang mata yang ikut kepo.

"Pak Takeuchi?" Gumam Tetsuya bertanya.

"Gak mungkin, Kuroko. Terlalu kurus ini mah." Celetuk Shun.

Mereka kembali fokus ke orang yang sedang berdiri di depan kos. Wajah pengendara honda itu tidak terlihat karena dia menggunakan helm kaca hitam. Tidak sampai setengah menit, orang itu melepas celana _jeans_ nya.

_Eh, ngapain?!_

_Boxer _dilepas,

Celana dilepas,

Dan sesuatu benda yang tidak layak dilihat pun muncul dengan gagahnya.

_ANJIRR!_

"_Ehh, kak Shun.. matiin lampu kamarnya!" _Takao berbisik agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar. Kamar pun akhirnya padam.

Dan benar dugaan si Mayuzumi dan Seijuurou yang mengambil bekas bukti. Orang itu _nyolo_ di depan kos bu Masako.

Tiga penghuni mau tidak mau harus menikmati acara gosok-menggosok pedang secara _live_. Tetsuya mau muntah. Pedangnya kotor, gak kayak punya pacarnya.

"Gilagilagilagila.." Takao merekam perbuatan si manusia misterius itu. Maklum jomblo berstatus tidak jelas dengan calon dokter, tidak pernah lihat ginian.

Semakin lama, pedang dari pengendara honda itu semakin besar dan tegak.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP **(**SFX **langkah dari koridor)

**BRAK** (**SFX **pintu kamar dibanting)

"WAWWW! KATANYA ADA YANG LAGI _COLAY_ YAAA!"

"AKU MAU LIHAT! AKU MAU LIHAT!"

"IHH JANGAN HALANG-HALANGIN! GILAA, BESAR BANGET!"

"HUAA GOSOK TERUS MASS!"

"GEMES! PENGEN PEGANG IHH!"

Semua penghuni kos langsung berebut posisi terdepan dekat dengan jendela biar dapat menikmat acara.

Ini para penghuni kos yang terkenal dengan wajah ala-ala ig_-able_ kenapa pada sengklek semua?

Oh, tenang. Masih ada satu orang yang waras di tengah kegilaan penghuni kos bu Masako. Si dewi rembulan bersurai biru mencoba mengendap, menggunakan jurus menghilang seperti kakaknya, lalu mengambil hp untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Ada dua kontak yang dapat dipercaya.

Kak Mayuzumi Chihiro

Akashi Seijuurou *love*

Kenapa tidak keduanya biar bisa triso-

Eh, maaf saya khilaf. Ini bukan _fanfic _ena-ena kayak karya sebelumnya.

Oh, pemuda cantik itu punya ide. Segera dia buka aplikasi _whatsup_ lalu menelpon kedua nya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TUK** (**SFX **bidak catur berpindah)

"Chihiro, Chihiro. Gimana mau menang lawan Ayah, lawan aku aja gak bisa."

"Gue ngalahan orangnya sama yang paling muda."

"Ngalahan kok mikir keras gitu mukanya?"

Mayuzumi kehabisan kata untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Sungguh malang.

_Shift _Masaomi dan Nijimura masih satu jam lagi, jadi mereka masih bisa main berapa ronde untuk menunggu waktu berjalan.

Yang _shipper _mereka berdua, mohon maaf tidak bisa mengabulkan delu_shit_ kalian untuk episode ini. Mereka main catur.

Baru saja mau mulai ronde ketiga, mereka merasakan getaran dari hp masing-masing.

"Halo sayang?" Kedua nya kompak menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Tumben kompak?"_

"Kakak emang sayang sama Tetsuya. Si cebol merah ini cuman ngikut, kok."

"Jangan percaya dengan si apatis madesu itu, Tetsuya."

Kedua pemuda di pos ronda saling bertatapan tajam.

"_Udah lupain. Pokoknya aku vid-call aja ya. Si pengendara honda ada di depan kos_._"_

Mereka langsung mengarahkan layar ponsel ke depan. Setelah sudah dalam mode _video_ _call_, dua pasang netra langsung melotot.

"AKHHH TIDAKK! MATA ADIKKU TERCINTA JADI RUSAK!"

"TUTUP MATAMU, TETSUYA SAYANG! NANTI BINTILAN! JANGAN BANTAH KARENA AKU SELALU BENAR!"

Setelah itu, pos ronda langsung kosong karena kedua pahlawan pergi menyelamatkan sepasang netra biru muda Tetsuya dari pemandangan nista itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, cuacanya begitu cerah.

Yaa, sebanding dengan usaha Chihiro yang menangkap pria mesum dengan menggunakan _misdirection_nya. Beruntung dia bisa menghajar pemuda itu dibantu dengan jurus gunting Seijuurou, kebetulan juga si pelaku sedang di tengah aksinya jadi stamina yang digunakan untuk melawan hanya setengah. Soalnya kalo bidang hajar-hajaran cuman Nijimura ahlinya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro tersenyum kecil. Oh, gini ya rasanya berguna.

"Nak Chihiro.." suara berat dari bapak kos memanggil. Dirinya pun menoleh.

"Iya pak? Lho itu laptop untuk Seijuurou?" Kardus laptop _Republic of Gamer_ sangat mengkilat di tangan Masaomi.

"Enggak lah. Seijuurou tidak suka main _game_. Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih aja dari bapak."

Mayuzumi cengo.

Takao Kazunari yang tadi melakukan aktivitas makannya langsung menumpahkan nasi dari mulutnya.

Seijuurou, Nijimura, dan Shiori tersenyum tipis. Mereka sudah tahu dari awal.

"Bapak cuman mau ngajarin kalau membantu orang itu tidak boleh mikirin imbalan." Masaomi langsung menyodorkan ke arah Mayuzumi. "Tapi jangan lupa waktu belajarmu tidak boleh diganggu dengan _game_. Yah.. walaupun Chihiro pinter sih." Kepala abu-abu dielus.

"..duh pak, bisa aja buat saya senang."

"Namanya orang tua, pengen ngelakuin apa aja untuk anak-anaknya."

"Kalau gitu, biarin saya menang catur lah pak."

"Hohoho, kalau itu tidak gampang _ferguso_."

Setidaknya di _fanfic _nista ini terdapat amanah ya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Takao meminta bayarannya.

"Mas.. kolor Shin-"

"Situ gak becus jalanin tugas negara. Bayaran ditarik."

Ah, sayang sekali Takao. Kejadian itu tidak bisa di _replay_ kayak drama korengan yang sudah terdonlot.

Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya. Semoga saja penulisnya tidak WB dadakan karena sibuk dengan krispi alias tugas akhir.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**Hanya spoiler untuk episode selanjutnya**

Di tengah kampus yang penuh dengan aktivitas akademis maupun non akademis, seseorang yang terlihat dari luar negeri muncul di hadapan sepasang kekasih merah-biru.

Sebuah foto dengan tulisan **WANTED** di atasnya langsung diarahkan dengan tangan penuh tato, si pirang tinggi itu bertanya kepada mereka. "Saya ingin bertanya, apakah kalian melihat pria ini? Ciri-cirinya yang paling menonjol itu bibir maju nya."

Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk Nijimura Shuuzou, si pemuda barbar yang telah membuat preman Amerika itu murka dan datang untuk memburunya.


End file.
